lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF Mg-27, Al-27 AND Si-28
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos ( Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( June 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In this photo I present the electromagnetic laws governing the nuclear structure, but a student of Einstein (Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity. In fact, here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS) . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Structure of the unstable Mg-27 with S = +1/2. Why Mg-27 turns to the stable Al-27 ' In the first diagram of the structure of Mg27 with the 27 nucleons we add the spin S=0 of Ne-20 including the four squares with nucleons from p1to n8 and the two rectangles . ( See Fig.6c of my published paper). Then we add the spin S = +2 of the fifth square (p9n9p10n10) with the spin S = -1 of the two extra neutrons n13(-1/2) and n14(-1/2) which make two stable horizontal squares in the second square (n3p3n4p4). For example the n14 does not turn into a proton because it makes the two np bonds per nucleon like the n14p3 and n14p12. Finally we add also the spin S = -1/2 of the n15(-1/2) which turns into a proton (p) because it makes a single np bond of weak binding energy for the formation of Al-27 with S = +5/2. To conclude the total spin of Mg27 is S = 0 +2 -1 -1/2 = +1/2. In other words we have 14 nucleons of positive spins at the three horizontal planes like the +HP1, the +HP3 and the +HP5, whlle at the two horizontal planes like the -HP2 and -HP4 there exist 13 nucleons of positive spins. Here the core is not the parallelepiped of Mg-24 ( See Fig. 6d of my published paper). Instead Mg27 consists of the structure of Ne-20 (See Fig.6c of my published paper), and the fifth square. The structure of Ne-20 has spin S = 0 in which we add the fifth square of the core with S = +2. Thus,the two extra neutrons with S = -1 form the two horizontal squares connected with the second square of the core, while the ( n) make the single and unstable bond able to turn into a proton (p) as n = p + electron + antineutrino Note that the proton p is the one extra p13 of the stable Al-27. ' ' ' DIAGRAM OF Mg-27 WITH S = +1/2'' '' ''' '' '' n10...........p10''' ' p9..............n9 +HP5' ' (n)............... P8.............n8' ' n7..............p7 -HP4' ' n6.............p6 n' '' '' n p5............n5 +HP3 ' n11..........p4............n4............p12' ' p11........ n3..............p3............n12 -HP2' ' n2.............p2' ' p1............n1 +HP1' ' ' Structure of stable Al-27 with S = +5/3. ' In the diagram of Al-27 one sees that Al-27 has the same core as that of Mg-27. That is, it consists of Ne-20 and the fifth horizontal square. Thus the two extra neutrons do not turn into protons because they have two bonds per nucleon. For example at n13 we observe the two np bonds as n13p2 and n13p12 Also in n14 we observe the two np bonds as n14p10 and n14p13. Here p13 replaces the extra neutron n of the unstable Mg-27. In other words this situation is responsible for the stability of Al-27 with S = +5/2. Since Ne-20 has spin S =0 one observes that the total spin S = +5/2 is the result of the spin of nucleons of the fifth square with S = +2 and the spin of the extra nucleons like n13 p13 and n14 That is S = 0 + 2 +1/2 -1/2 +1/2 = +5/2. In other words there are 16 nucleons of positive spins at +HP1, +HP3 and +HP5, while at -HP2 and -HP4 we observe 11 nucleons of negative spins. ' ' ' DIAGRAM OF AL-27 WITH S = +5/2 ' ' ' n10..........p10.....n14' ' p9...........n9 +HP5' ' p8.........n8.......p13' ' n7..........p7 -HP4' ' n6........p6.......n12' ' n11.........p5..........n5 +HP3' ' p4.........n4........p12' ' p11........n3..........p3 -HP2' ' n2........p2........n13' ' p1........n1 +HP1' Structure of stable Si-28 with S = 0 For understanding the structure of Si-28 you can use the structure of Mg-24 with S = 0 as shown in Fig. 6d of my published paper in which we add just at the central parallelepiped having the structure of Be-8. the extra number (2p +2n) of nucleons with S=0. As in the case of Ne-20 here we add the spin S = 0 of the four extra nucleons like the p25(-1/2), the p26(-1/2) the n25(+1/2) and the n26(+1/2) On purpose they are not shown here because the structure is very simple. In other words the spin S= 0 of Si-28 consists of the structure of Ne-20 with S =0 in which we add the spin S = -2 of the first horizontal square of the structure of Mg-24 and the spin S = +2 of the sixth horizontal square. Category:Fundamental physics concepts